Consuming Fire
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: A story for Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine. TK's being bullied by some highschool students and they take it to far. They try to burn him alive.
1. The Fire that Burns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Chapter 1: The Fire that Burns**

The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard. Tai and Matt sat silently in the room staring at TK's bandaged form. He looked like a mummy. No one knew what happened. Only TK knew. They waited patiently for TK to wake up. And that's all they could do. Wait. It seemed simple but it was more tedious then either had imagined. Tai broke the silence. "Who could have done this?" It seemed rhetorical but Matt answered anyways.

"I don't know Tai, but they're sick." Matt growled darkly staring intently at the ground as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world. Tai nodded slowly his hair covering his eyes and shadowing them. Matt jaw tightened. He heard the rustling of the sheets. Both heads shot up. "TK?" Matt asked softly.

"Niisan?" TK pain filled voice called out softly. Matt took TK's hand and smiled. TK looked at him through half closed eyes. Matt's grip tightened when he saw his little brother's pain fogged eyes.

"Hey little bro." Matt greeted softly lightly squeezing TK's hand. TK opened his eyes all the way and looked back over at Matt looking completely confused.

"Where are we?" TK asked glancing around.

"The hospital." Matt told him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember that some people tried to burn me." TK mumbled. "I don't remember anything after that."

"Who was it?" Matt demanded. TK closed his eyes.

"Some guys from your school." TK whispered. Matt felt a wave of sheer blind rage. He knew exactly who it was. He knew there were a group of boys who took pleasure in tormenting boys from TK's school but he had never really imagined TK being of the ones being tormented. Tai was the only one holding him back from going and murdering them.

(Four Months Earlier)

TK sighed as he looked at the time again. Matt was late, which was an unusual occurrence. Matt would never even think about leaving TK out in the cold like this. TK sighed again and pulled his knees to his chest, shivering. "You cold?" TK's head shot up at the voice. A boy with long purple hair and black eyes stood next to him. "Well?" The boy persisted.

"Y-yes." TK mumbled. The boy smirked and sat down. TK moved over a bit. The boy moved over and sat closer. TK moved over again. Now he was against a wall.

"I won't hurt you." The boy was breathing on his neck. TK flinched his head away as the boy closed the space between them, pressing against him, making him feel much more discomforted than needed. "You can trust me." He felt the boy's tongue go up his neck. TK shivered as more boys joined and he realized he was in trouble.

(Present, 2 days later)

"Yama-san I'm bored!" TK complained from the bed in his older brother's room. Matt sighed and leaned back in his chair looking over at his little brother. Matt put a hand on TK's forehead and sighed.

"Come on, what do you want to do?" Matt asked carefully helping TK out of the bed. TK looked at the floor clearly deep in thought.

"How about we play Monopoly!" TK suggested looking up at him. Matt smiled and shook his head before getting the game down.

After three hours TK was winning. Matt sighed in defeat. "You give up?" TK asked sweetly. Matt looked up into his little brother's eyes and nodded.

(Four Months Earlier)

It had been a week since that night and he hadn't told anyone. How should he approach someone about it? _Hey guess what, I was raped a week ago._ No that wouldn't do, so the most he could do now was bear it for as long as he could. After they had raped him they had driven him home. Matt had thrown a fit. He had been running late because he had gotten in trouble at school. When he had gotten there to pick him up, TK hadn't been there.

Of course TK told Matt he got tired of waiting and walked. He told Matt it wouldn't happen again and Matt simply replied that it wouldn't because he wouldn't allow it. TK had been sent off to bed after that. And now he sat on the very bed he had been sent to, hair dripping. He'd just taken a shower, yet he still felt dirty. Ever since he had been raped he always felt dirty. They had violated him and broken him. Dirtied him.

TK would hate them forever for that. TK sighed as he dried his hair. He sat down at his desk and pulled out paper. Ever since they had raped him he started writing. _Reading the eyes of jaded people, ever quiet, never smiling, ghosts of their time, ever judged, yet never noticed._

It was simple and short. Just the way he liked it. Matt walked in knocking softly. TK looked back at his older brother. "Hey Teeks." Matt greeted smiling a little. Matt sat on the bed. The two sat in silence for several minutes. "What's been bothering you, little bro?" Matt asked softly, concern clear in his voice. TK shrugged. There was no way he was telling Matt. "TK." Matt sighed, standing up. It was obvious to him that he wasn't getting anything out of TK. "I'll be out there if you need me." Matt told him softly. TK nodded. _I know I won't Matt, but thanks anyways._

TK hated worrying his older brother, but it was for the best. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, propping his legs on his desk. He hated hiding stuff from Matt, but would it cause more bad than good by telling anyone let alone his older brother about what happened that night. Then it would explain his constant need for a shower and why he was so jumpy. But he couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone. He hated worrying people. Worry was a burden. And by making them worry he caused a burden for them to bear and that made him hate himself when he caused burdens for other people.

He hated Rii but what could he do. He could only sit back and bear it.

Matt sighed as he clicked through channels. He was worried sick about TK. He was isolating himself and he was jumpy and well he barely talked and when he did it was some fact about suicide or death. It scared him. TK was becoming darker and darker with each passing day. Matt wanted so desperately to comfort TK but he wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Each day Matt grew more and more concerned for the younger boy, but knew there was nothing to be done. He had to wait until TK told him, forcing it out of TK would lead to trouble. He didn't want trouble he wanted to protect his baby brother. It was becoming hard when TK wouldn't even look at him. Maybe he had done something wrong. Was it Matt's fault? Was TK mad at him for leaving him out in the cold that night?

No, TK was forgiving. Something had to of happened that made TK act like this. But what? Rape? Unlikely. He was cutting? Possibly. Mom was abusing him? Highly unlikely. He was being bullied? Highly likely. Now it was a matter of finding out whom. Matt sighed in annoyance. He should have noticed sooner. If TK was being bullied. It was a major if. If TK was being bullied he would tell him. Nothing to do but sit back and wait.

(Still the past, 3 hours later)

Matt had fallen asleep at some point, that became obvious when he was woken up by TK screaming in his sleep. Matt quickly jumped off the couch and went back to TK's room. TK was sitting up covered in sweat. He looked terrified. "TK?" Matt asked softly. TK jumped. Matt sighed he hated that. The way TK jumped. It made him feel like a failure as an older brother. Knowing something had happened and he didn't a single thing about it. For the first time that week TK held his arms out towards his brother, signaling he wanted a hug.

Matt smiled and pulled TK into his arms for the first time in a week. Maybe he didn't know what had happened but TK was getting a bit better, right? That's all that mattered. "Niisan, I'm scared." That was the first time he had said something like that. Matt just held TK close. He already knew TK was scared.

"Of what?" Matt asked softly. TK shook his head and buried his face in Matt's chest. Matt sighed and continued to hold him until he fell asleep in his arms. Matt couldn't help but smile. For the first time that week he felt like he had actually accomplished something. And that was enough for him.

TK watched as Matt left the room. The moment he was gone TK wanted him to come back. TK curled up in a ball and felt the tears he'd been containing fall. He was alone again. Rii told him he'd always be alone, but he hadn't believed him, now he did. He was destined to be alone. What was the point of living then? Downing a bottle of pills sounded like a good way to go.

TK slowly pulled himself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He pulled the bottle of 800mg Motrin and poured eight out. "TK, what are you doing that's way too many!" Matt exclaimed from the doorway.

"They spilled." Matt didn't believe him for one second. Matt put the pills back in, closed the bottle, and put it back up.

"To your room." Matt ordered firmly. TK walked slowly to his bedroom, dragging his feet against the floor. Matt watched him go before sighing. _Why are you doing this TK to yourself?_


	2. Igniting The Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: Still past. **

**Chapter 2: Igniting the Flame**

Matt opened his eyes and the events of last night came flooding back to him. He pushed himself up ignoring the headache he got from standing up too fast. He opened TK's door and found him sitting at his desk staring blankly out the window. "Hey Keru-chan." Matt greeted. TK glanced at him before looking back at the window. "TK please tell me what's going on, is it my fault?" Matt asked sitting down on TK's bed.

"I'm not mad at you and it isn't your fault," TK sighed. "But I still can't tell you." TK finished. Matt's fists tightened.

"TK I don't care what happened, I won't hate you or be mad at you please tell me!" Matt exclaimed desperately. "I can't just forget what happened last night, my god if I hadn't shown up when I did you'd be dead dammit!" Matt shouted. TK stayed silently, staring intently at the ground. "Please, you're scaring me TK."

"I can't." TK told him his voice sounding distant. Matt desperately fought back tears. All he wanted was to help TK, but he wasn't letting him. What could have happened that was hindering TK from telling him? TK knew that Matt would accept him no matter what. So why wouldn't he tell him? He hadn't been lying when he said TK was scaring him.

The changes were so drastic. There was no way it could be something small. "TK have you ever thought of hurting yourself?" Matt asked still choking back his tears. TK nodded. Matt looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever hurt yourself?" TK shook his head. Matt sighed. He wanted to know what was going on with TK. He was failure as a big brother. His own brother didn't even trust him; he knew that's why TK wasn't telling him.

"Niisan, it's not that I don't trust he I just don't know how to word it without you freaking out." TK told him softly. Matt pulled TK into his arms.

"I don't care how you word it, just tell me dammit." Matt told him squeezing TK. TK restrained tears that threatened to fall.

"Matt, I was raped." TK told his older brother softly. Matt's grip tightened, a lot. "Matt let go, you're hurting me." TK mumbled. Matt let go his fists clenched and undeniable rage in his eyes.

"Who?" Matt asked not bothering to disguise his rage. _I can't tell him the truth, Rii might hurt him. I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened._

"I didn't see." TK sighed. Matt pulled TK into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry, was it that night?" Matt asked holding his baby brother close. TK nodded. "Oh God, if I had just gotten there on time this would have never happened, this is my entire fault. I should have been there." _Typical Matt blaming himself on something he had no control over_. TK thought smiling slightly. "I'm sorry!" Matt exclaimed. TK wrapped his arms around Matt's neck.

"It's fine Matt." TK told him. He knew his older brother was crying, something that **_never_** happened. "You couldn't have known it would happen."

"I shouldn't have gotten in trouble, and then this wouldn't have happened." Matt told him shaking his head. TK hugged tighter to Matt. "TK, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to be a burden." Matt sighed. Of course TK would worry about that.

"Otouto." Matt sighed, holding TK close. TK clung to Matt's shirt. Matt stroked TK's hair and rocked him back and forth. "I love you, otouto." Matt whispered softly. TK didn't respond. Matt listened to TK's slow breathing. _He's asleep._

Soon the weekend ended and TK was forced to go back to school. His school day was fine until the day ended, that's when the true hell began. Once again they raped him, dirtied him. TK walked him with his dignity gone. Tears stung in his eyes. He silently prayed he'd be able to get past Matt **_and _**his father who conveniently chose this very day to take a day off.

He knew he wouldn't but it was worth a shot right. TK wiped blood from the side of his mouth. He hesitated before turning the doorknob. Matt looked at him and instantly knew something was wrong. Their father had gone out to get some things and left Matt. "Otouto what happened?" Matt asked racing to TK's side. "Oh my God, it happened again didn't it?" And with that simple question TK burst out crying.

"What happened again?" TK cried harder as Matt carefully led him to his bedroom before turning back to his father. "Matt what's going on?" Hiroaki sounded urgent, clearly concerned about his youngest son.

"Dad, TK was raped." Matt sighed. His father inhaled and let it out. He softly pushed Matt out of the way and went into the room.

"TK?" Hiroaki questioned softly. TK flinched but relaxed when he saw who it was. "You okay?" TK shook his head as his father took the spot next to him on the bed. TK leaned against his father staring blankly at the wall. Hiroaki softly put a hand on TK's head. _Some father I am didn't even notice that he was upset._ "Why didn't you tell anyone, we could have fixed this earlier?"

"I was worried you'd hate me." TK told him softly. _Hate him? He's the victim in this. Why would I hate him?_

"Why would I hate you?" Hiroaki asked a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"I don't really know I was just scared." TK mumbled.

"But it's okay now, right?" Hiroaki asked softly. TK nodded a little. Hiroaki sighed and let go of TK. "I'm glad you're okay." Hiroaki smiled softly at his son.

"I wanna go to bed." TK mumbled. Hiroaki nodded.

"Okay, good night TK." TK nodded and lowered himself into the bed with a grunt. Hiroaki decided to ignore it, though he found it rather difficult. Matt went in the room the moment he left. _I swear those two are going to be the death of me._

"Takeru-chan, are you okay?" Matt asked softly. TK nodded and forced himself into a sitting position. "You okay?" Matt asked. TK shook his head.

"It hurts." TK mumbled as Matt sat next to him.

"I bet." Matt said softly pushing hair from TK's eyes. TK hugged Matt. "Other than that do you feel okay?" TK shook his head. _Wasn't expecting him to._ "Come on Teeks, let's get some sleep."

TK's eyes fluttered open and he felt a pair of arms around him. _Who?_ TK let out a soft yell and pulled away from the person. "TK!" Matt exclaimed sitting up and rushing to his side. "Are you okay?" TK relaxed and accepted Matt's frantic embrace.

"Sorry I forgot it was you." TK muttered. Matt understood and held him closer.

"I should have been there." Matt sighed and held TK. TK had given up on reassuring Matt that it wasn't his fault. "If I had been there it would have never happened. You'd still be innocent and you wouldn't be all depressed." Matt ranted. _Even is this hadn't happened I still wouldn't be innocent. Not that I'd tell Matt that. Well maybe I would be depressed._

"Yama, I wanna go back to bed."

"Okay come on." Matt said softly leading TK back to the bed. "I'm gonna go get a drink, okay?" TK nodded and watched as Matt exited the room leaving him alone in the dark. TK wiped his tears and sat up. Matt came back a few minutes later and got back in the bed with TK.

Morning came far too soon for TK and he was back at school. Classes dragged on which he was quite happy about. After school Matt was waiting on the steps of the school to walk him home. Most of the walk was silent. "TK come with me." TK hesitantly followed Matt into the nearby, empty park. Matt settled down on an empty bench and motioned for TK to sit. TK took a seat next to Matt.

"We need to talk." Matt sighed softly. TK glanced up at Matt. This is what he had been dreading. Talking. He didn't want to talk about his problems to anyone, let alone his overprotective big brother. Matt placed a hand on TK's head. "You can tell me anything, I'm all ears." TK felt tears form in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and turned away Matt.

Matt couldn't help but feel hurt. _I just want to do what's best and protect him._ Matt took his hand from TK's head and let it fall to his lap. Matt let a sigh escape his lips. "I remember when we were younger we used to come here all the time, that was before though." TK shifted uncomfortably as Matt spoke. "I miss seeing you so carefree, without a single care in the world." A tranquil smile spread on Matt's face. "Those were the days." TK wiped his eyes again and was desperately fighting tears. "I'm worried TK, Dad's worried, Tai's worried, everyone's worried." TK's eyes widened.

"You told." It was a statement, not a question. Matt went to put a hand on TK's shoulder. TK flinched away. "You fucking told."

"TK I had to, I'm sorry." TK wiped his eyes and hugged him. Matt was taken aback. "Oh Takeru." Matt said softly. Matt held TK in his arms for a little while before softly pushing away. TK looked up at him, his eyes filled with hurt. "Come on let's get home." TK took Matt's hand and let Matt lead him down the street.

Suddenly TK felt lightheaded. He stumbled a bit before crumpling to the ground. "TK!" Matt screeched. Matt collected TK in his arms. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ TK slowly opened his eyes. "Oh thank god." Matt sighed.

"What happened?" TK mumbled pressing himself against Matt.

"You passed out, come on let's get you home." Matt sighed. TK let Matt pick him up a carry him home. _It's been six months since mom ran off and left him, he's been so distant since then._ Matt carefully set TK down on the bed and pulled his socks off. "Go to bed kid." Matt sighed ruffling his hair. A small smile spread across his face and he laid down. Matt tucked him in and gave him a small kiss on the head before leaving him alone in the room.

_No matter what's thrown at me, I'll protect you Takeru._

**Sorry for the late update. Just review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	3. Flaming Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Chapter 3: Flaming Storm**

The next morning was miserable. The temperature outside was one hundred and quite honestly it sucked. TK groaned as he fell out of the bed with an 'oof'. He rubbed his head and looked at Matt's alarm clock which read 9:30 a.m. He groaned again and forced himself to sit. He was still sore and god it hurt. Mat grunted as he fell out of the bed. "TK?" Matt called out rubbing his head.

"Yeah?" TK called back peaking under the bed and giggling a little at the sight of Matt. His hair was a mess and he looked downright miserable. For some odd reason it was really funny to him. "Niisan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?" Matt asked. TK found it odd to have a conversation while they were lying on opposite sides of the bed but it was sort of comical. "TK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, hungry though." TK forced himself into a sitting position. "Oh and we're late for school."

"Shit, I forgot to turn my alarm on." Matt groaned. The phone rang and Matt grumbled strings of cuss words. TK got up and followed Matt out. Matt picked the phone up. "Hello?" Matt's eyes narrowed and anger filled them. "What do you want?" Matt listened and let out a dry, humorless laugh. "The hell you will." TK was getting confused. "I won't let you, and I'm sure he won't want to speak with you."

"Matt?" TK was really confused. He motioned for the phone. Matt quickly shook his head. "Please." Matt sighed and hesitantly handed him the phone. "Hello?" Matt sat next to him.

"_Hello TK."_ The voice was venomous and very familiar. TK made a strange noise and Matt reached for the phone but TK shook his head. "_How have you been, I've been meaning to call." _TK stayed silent, too much in shock to try to respond to the person. "_You shouldn't ignore your elders; I raised you better than that." _Her voice remained cold. This wasn't the women that raised him during the early days of his childhood. This women was the women who was a pothead and the women that abused him during his years after the Digital World. Matt softly took the phone and hung up.

"I told you not to take the phone." Matt said softly. TK leaned against him. Matt sighed and stood up. He took TK's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Cereal?" Matt asked looking back at TK who was looking at him funny. "What's wrong?"

"What about school?"

"We'll show up late, say we had a doctor's appointment." Matt shrugged. TK rolled his eyes as Matt poured him a bowl of Honey Not Cheerios. TK ate slowly while Matt practically inhaled his cereal. "Ready?"

"For what?" TK asked as Matt smirked. TK's eyes widened. "No!" Matt laughed as TK broke into a giggle fit. "Matt, stop!"

"Okay kid, I'll stop." Matt sighed and ruffled his hair. TK stuck his tongue out and Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go get ready."

"Okay." TK pushed himself up. "We going to the Digi-World today?"

"You want to?" Matt asked as he pulled out some clothes for him and TK. TK nodded and TK took his clothes and headed for the bathroom. _I'm worried about him. _Matt thought as he got dressed. Matt walked out of his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "You done in there?" No response. "TK?" The door opened and TK looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Answer me next time, I thought I was gonna have to break the door down." Matt sighed.

"Okay Matt." TK sighed. Matt looked over TK and decided that he grabbed too dark of clothes. TK was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on." TK followed Matt and the two sat down and put their shoes on. "Here I'll tie your shoes." Matt told him grabbing his feet. TK rolled his eyes and let Matt tie his shoes. "Grab your bag." TK grabbed his bag and followed Matt.

"Niisan, I don't wanna go to school." Matt turned and looked at TK. He looked into TK's eye and he looked pretty nervous.

"I'll be there right after school to pick you up, okay?" Matt hugged him.

"O-okay." Matt smiled softly.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise."

After school TK sat on the steps waiting for Matt. _Figures he'd get in trouble again._ "Hey." TK nearly chocked when he heard that voice. It was Rii. "Busy?"

"No." TK mumbled scooting away from him. "Go away."

"No I'm good, you're coming with me." Rii grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on." TK struggled in his grasp. Rii just smirked at his antics. _Damn this pervert._ "It'll be fun kid; I mean it always is isn't it?" _No you fuck ass._

Matt walked towards TK's school his head hanging in shame. He had promised to be there right after school. He felt like he had lied to him. He did. That's what he kept telling himself. He reached the school and found that TK wasn't sitting on the front steps. He panicked. "TK!" Matt called out.

"Niisan?" It sounded like TK. It also sounded pained. Matt looked around and spotted some blond amongst the green leaves. He dratted over to the bushes and found TK laying there covered in bruises and blood.

"Takeru-chan!" Matt yelped and pulled him up into his arms.

"It hurts." TK mumbled clinging to his shirt. Matt picked him up and groaned when rain started pelting down on the two. Matt pulled his school blazer off and put it on TK. Matt took TK over to the steps that had an overhang to shelter them.

"I'm calling dad." TK didn't say anything, just leaned against him as he dialed his dad's number. After a brief conversation with his dad he agreed to pick them up. TK shivered and leaned against him again. Matt wrapped an arm around him and held him close. _I'm not letting him leave my side again._ Matt vowed.

"Niisan, I'm scared." TK whispered. Matt looked down at him. He looked so much younger than twelve at that moment. Matt pushed some of the wet hair from TK's eyes. "I don't wanna come back to school."

"What if after school Tai, me, or one of the others walks you home?" Matt asked him playing with TK's hair. TK looked up at him with an innocent look in his big blue eyes. Matt smiled a little.

"Okay." When the car pulled up Matt carried him. Things weren't going to get better. Matt knew that. He had a horrible feeling that things were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
